A Day in the life of Slayers
by Mikado1
Summary: A behind the scenes look at Slayers Try


A day in the life of Slayers  
7:45am- Lina , after a night of dreaming of food (and Gourry) wakes up with the sun. Cranky from only 10 hours of sleep, she decides to wake everyone.  
  
7:48am- Lina wakes Gourry with a kick to the ribs ( He had been talking in his sleep---Sylphiel, Sylphiel!) "Hey, what was that for?"  
  
7:50am- Lina nudges Amelia awake, goes up to Zel, but Amelia pushes her out of the way: "I'll do that Lina!!!" Zel is dreaming of Amelia..only, she has blue skin, wiry, purple hair, and her face is covered with stone acne!  
7:51am- Amelia gently nudges Zel. "Wake up sleepyhead", she coos..No response. Hey! Wake up!!!..( nothing) Frustrated, she finally gets his attention using the "BASEBALL BAT OF JUSTICE" to his head!  
  
7:52am- Filia wakes after a night of dreaming of Xellos."Thank the gods, I'm awake!" (brrrrrr)  
  
8:00am- The group (now with Xellos) makes their way along the forest trail.Filia throwing nervous looks at Xellos. "What's her problem?"  
  
8:15am- The group is attacked by a giant bird intent on causing them harm.  
  
8:30am- Said bird has proven to be the BEST breakfast they've had in weeks!  
  
9:15am- The group is attacked by bandits. " All right I needed the exercise" says Gourry.." " Flare arrow!!!!" " Now you evil ones taste justice!!!!" BANG! CRASH! OUCHIE! Filia looks on. "Are they ALL crazy?"  
  
9:35am- The fight is over, bandit puree.Gourry: " That fight made me hungry, when's lunch?" Lina gives him an Elbow to the head. " Cut it out you flat-chested runt!!" Lina gives him the other elbow!  
  
11:45am- The group is attacked by a huge, hairy spider..  
  
12:15pm- The spider has proven to be the best lunch in weeks..except for Amelia, who refuses to eat the "gross" thing! "Suit yourself, Amelia" says Lina; "More for the rest of us!" " Hey, Anyone have any ideas for supper?" asks Zel... Happily picking his teeth with his sword, Gourry answers : " How about DRAGON meat?" Filia pulls out her mace, and hits Gourry in the mouth! Unhappily, Gourry picks his teeth UP from the forest floor. Page two- A day in the life  
  
1:30pm- After a good " after meal rest", the group departs once more. Lina in the lead, and Xellos hanging in the shadows. Filia thinks: " What's he doing back there anyway?" Meanwhile, Xellos, has just made a new high score on Pokemon Gold. " Heh heh heh, I'm the greatest of all!" smirks Xellos.  
  
2:22pm- The group is attacked by a mob of "Fushigii Yuugii" fans... The carnage is horrible.. The forest looks like a war zone! The trees are all gone; their smoldering stumps, the only remaining vestige of a once dense forest. " At least we can't get lost now" notes Filia; sarcastically.  
  
3:00pm- The group takes their daily time out to read their voluminous FAN MAIL... Lina reads letter after letter, mainly from teenage boys who think she's real cute (Much too good for Gourry), and think that her chest is fine. Lina thinks: "So there Gourry!" Zel reads letters from teenage girls who insist that THEY are the ONLY ones who would understand him. Amelia on the other hand, has only a small amount of fan mail , mostly from boys who think she's soooooo KAWAII !! Mainly though, she gets bags and bags of HATE mail from girls jealous of her relationship with Zelgadis. Zel watches the visibly hurt Amelia, as tears stream down her cheeks.. Secretly, he wants to take her in his arms, to comfort her and to tell her everything will be alright; instead, he says: "Geez, you look awful with your eyes all puffy like that!" Amelia "punishes" him with the "MACHINE GUN OF JUSTICE"! During this time, Xellos reads tons of mail from teenage girls with a thing for guys with high pitched voices, and all the raw masculinity of the Olsen twins. ( Sorry girls) Filia in the meantime, sits alone on a rock, reading all the mail addressed to "occupant".  
  
4:02pm- The group is completely exhausted, ready to quit for the day, when Zel spots something , a village ; maybe ten miles away. And what's that smell?.FOOD!!! RAY WING!!!  
  
4:05pm- The group is in the local eatery, Lina and Gourry ordering two of everything on the menu. " What are YOU guys gonna have?" asks Gourry. " Oh my aching wallet!" sighs Filia.  
  
6:33pm- Supper being over with ( Well, the kitchen ran out of food), the group makes it's way to the nearby Inn, unfortunately, finding no vacancies, our heros are forced to camp out in the forest for the second night in a row. So, off they go!  
  
7:45pm- The campfire made, the group settles in to sleep under the stars. Lina entertains the thought of sharing Gourry's sleeping bag ( To "save heat" of course), but decides that this isn't the right time for such boldness. Xellos of course, has disappeared , though Filia fears that he's hiding somewhere, WATCHING her.. " That pervert!" she thinks.  
  
Page three-A day in the life  
Meanwhile, Amelia watches her beloved Zelgadis, already asleep, and says : " He looks so cute when he's sleeping, just like a baby." Zelgadis turns in his bag and mumbles "Amelia no baka!" Amelia clobbers him with the " BAZOOKA OF JUSTICE!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
